


Sweet Revenge

by bookskitten



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Marinette knows first, Partial, adrien gets blue balls, then total
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette discovers Chat's identity by accident. What is there to do? Scream? Panic? Nah. Just getting a little bit of revenge.<br/>Operation Make Him Stutter, Make Him Blush ™  is in motion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So...hello. Idk what's this.

“Marinette?” Tikki nudged her forehead gently” What are you gonna do about it?”

"It" was the fact that she accidentally discovered Chat's identity. Which happened to be her long term crush Adrien Agreste. She had been thinking about the whole thing for the better part of the last two hours. But the lines between the two started to get more blurry the more she thought about it.

“Marinette?”

Oh right. What was she going to do? Oh, she had a little idea. When she lifted her head Tikki backed off a little. The kwami has never seen her chosen looking so...hellbent? Devilish? Wicked?

“Oh, Tikki. I’m just gonna take a little bit of revenge.Operation ‘Make Him Stutter, Make Him Blush’ is in motion.”

\--------------------------------------------

Marinette made a habit of laying our her outfit for the next day about a year since she became Ladybug. It was a good method to be sure if she wakes up late she won’t end up running out of the house in her pajamas trying to get on time to school. Luckily she returned before crossing the street and making a fool of herself more than usually. That’s how the habit came to life.

She looked in the mirror with a critical eye. A girl gotta know her assets and Marinette knew hers very well. Her long legs with tights made to snap necks between them were certainly an asset(thanks parkouring over Paris as Ladybug). She went with a black high waist pleated mini skirt for that and oh boy, did it look good on her? Yes. For the top she decided to go with a slightly lose AA crop top which let just a little bit of skin on display. And while Marinette knew perfectly she had abs that could give heart attacks she decided she will keep them for next step. The pastel pink denim jacket she had over was one of her favorite possession if she had to be honest. It was a little bit large, enough so to make slipping off the shoulder a normal occurrence.

“Hey, Tikki, which one?” she asked her kwami while balancing two pairs of knee high socks in her hands.

“The white ones!” Tikki answered.”They are cuter and if would be too much black from the waist down if you use the other ones.”

“Good point.” Marinette notes while starting to put them on. She was going for a pastel grunge look, after all.

“Hey Marinette?”the girl looked up at Tikki while getting her shoes on.”The satchel for me has a little hook for belt notches right?”

Marinette frowned while applying some lipstick on. 

“Oui. What does it have to do with anything?” she asked curiously turning around to face her kwami.

The little god smirked mischievously.

“Garter.” was all she said making Marinette face lit up. 

“Tikki you are a genius.” 

She went to her wardrobe and ugh where was it? She was sure she had a garter somewhere there, a very cute pink one she made when she was left with some lace scraps from a blouse.

“Aha!” Marinette exclaimed victoriously and lost no time in putting it on and attaching the satchel.

“Still not happy?” Tikki asked a few moments later when Marinette was frowning at her reflection while tapping her chin thoughtfully.

“Hm...no, not quite…”she snapped her fingers.”Wait, I got it.”

Two places were Marinette should never be let lose: flea markets and handmade jewelry markets. And fabric stores. And….okay you got the idea, don’t let Marinette lose while shopping. Why, one would ask? Because frankly, Marinette Dupain-Cheng had a soft spot for pretty things and she would buy them without a second thought. That was the case with the choker she just pulled from the jewelry case. She liked the flower pattern it had and Alya had to basically drag her away from the handmade jewelry stand before she bought ten different variations of it. She didn’t think she would actually wear it, but oh well, never say never.

“You are gonna kill the poor boy Marinette.” the girl snickered at Tikki’s remark.

That was the plan. The outfit was spot on(this was certainly not a pun...goddamit) her lipstick was enough to accentuate her lips without being obvious she had it on, her eyebrows were to die for as per usual(though no one beat Alya’s eyebrow game). But something was still off...yes, of course. She took the hair ties off and shook her head a little, the ruffled her hair and...perfect.

Marinette smirked. It was gonna be fun.

\-------------------------------

She had to be subtle about this. And honestly, Marinette was more subtle than people gave her credit for. It was only around Adrien her brain basically stopped functioning properly. Tikki actually questioned what she’ll do if she blocks again around him. Honestly? She will remember he went dressed as Sailor Moon for Halloween when he was eight.(the midnight chats with chat-goddammit-really come in handy). 

Marinette took a look at her phone and started sprinting down the street. She was gonna be late. Not because she didn’t wake up(for once), but she better be late and look like she just threw random clothes on her than look like she made efforts. That would raise suspicion. 

Marinette opened the door to the classroom as silent as possible. Madame Lamar was busy writing something on the board, while few heads turned towards the door to look at the bluenette, Adrien being one. She looked him directly in the eye as she put a finger to her lips in a silent plea for him to say nothing. He nodded with an indulgent smile, but Marinette could notice his cheeks were a tad bit rosier than before. Good.

Marinette stepped into the classroom, closing the door silently behind her and started sneaking towards her seat. _Come on Madame Lamar, I’m counting on you for this one._

“Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng.”

_Thank you_

Marinette made a sudden spin, making her skirt flutter. Exactly in front of Adrien. Perfect.

“Oui Madame? Désolé for being late. I was trying to sneak in so I don’t disturb the rest of the class.”

The teacher sighed. But it wasn’t much she could do. Beside the rather tragic presence report, Marinette was a good student. Plus, honestly, putting the doe eyes on, Marinette was fully aware she looked like the picture of innocence. Who was giving Adrien a direct view of her ass. Innocent, yeah, as if.

“Just go and sit down Marinette.” 

“Thank you.”

Marinette turned around and slowly went for her seat, albeit with a little bit more swing in her hips than normally. She suppressed a smirk as she noticed Adrien follow her moves. His cheeks were certainly a tiny more rosy than usual. 

“Girl.” Alya whispered few minutes later when Marinette had her books and notes out.”I don’t know where this comes from, how it came to be, but you have my full support.” she ombre-haired girl declared while extending her hand.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get all the details after I’m done.” Marinette whispered back while taking her hand and doing their special salute.

Truth to be told, Marinette couldn’t really concentrate on class. She was busy with the Make Him Stutter, Make Him Blush ™ plan. She already got a tiny result and for so little. But it was slow and honestly, she didn’t have the patience for this. She had to make the boy’s brain go jelly before the end of the day. She needed an excuse to spend some alone time with him. She needed a good occasion, if only…

“Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng and Monsieur Agreste, Alfred de Musset.”

Marinette looked at Alya questioningly. Her best friend muttered ‘report’ and Marinette felt like she just reached paradise. She will bake Tikki one hundred rounds of cookies for all the luck she brought.

\-----------------------------

“Hey, Adrien!”

The blonde threw the book out of his hands in surprise and barely managed to catch it on time and grip it to his chest.

“Hello, Marinette.” he said turning around to find her staring at him with those big blue eyes.

“I just wanted to talk to you about the report. You got a busy schedule and all, I just wanted to know when you are free to work on it.”

Adrien made a mental check of his schedule.

“Actually, I’m free today, so if that’s not too out of the sudden for you…”

“No, no, it is perfect in fact. Good thing it is a Wednesday. I’m gonna text maman to tell her to make a bigger lunch.”

“You really don’t have to…”Adrien began but Marinette silenced him with two fingers on his lips.

Adrien noted absently that her fingers were smelling like vanilla and coconut.

“You don’t have to worry. We need food for getting through this project.” she said with a wink.”See you in Mandarin class.” she declared before taking her bag and leaving.

“Sure, see you.” Adrien waved absently as he kept his eyes glued on Marinette.

Were her hips always so...curvy? And why didn’t he notice how long and toned her legs were? He wondered if they were as smooth as they looked and...merde.

“Plagg, I think I’m in trouble.”

The kwami snickered from inside his jacket.

“You have no idea, tomcat.”

\----------------------

“Adrien, sweetie, is good to see you!” Sabine declared once the two of them entered the Boulangerie.

“It is good to see you too Madame Cheng.” Adrien nodded politely.

“It is just Sabine for you. We are in a bit of a rush hour here, so help yourself upstairs. There’s Blanquette de Veau in the oven and I also made a plateau of assorted pastries to help you with the study session.” the woman declared.

“Thank you maman, we will go now.”

“Merci Sabine!”

Adrien could honestly declare he didn’t have such a good lunch in a long time. And there were only better things to come, he thought greedily while eying the treats on the plateau in his hands as he followed Marinette upstairs.

“Just sit down, I have a book about Musset around here somewhere.” Marinette said throwing her schoolbag on the floor and undoing the garter, carefully placing the Tikki's satchel on her desk.

She actually did have a book of Musset somewhere, she scanned the shelves carefully and yep, there it was. Now let’s make 19th-century romantics actually useful. Marinette started jumping a little while extending her hand to reach the book, perfectly aware her skirt was riding up.

“Um...do you need...help?”Marinette flashed a smile over her shoulder to Adrien.

“I do actually. The sorrows of being short.” she joked.

Adrien made his way to Marinette and lifted her by the waist. Well, she didn’t expect that. It was even better than what she expected. Marinette pushed her backside against Adrien as she took the book from the shelf, making him automatically tighten the grip on her waist. She bit her inner cheek to keep from smiling as she wiggled a little when he was putting her down. And yes, his jeans certainly seemed a little tighter.

Adrien decided he was fucked through and through and not in the sense his dick wanted. Bad moment to pop a boner. Like really bad. Think about something unpleasant. Like Camembert, yeah thing about eating cookies only to discover they were in fact filled with camembert.

“You are quite the gentleman.” Marinette said and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Well, he supposed it was meant for his cheek but given the size difference it ended up being a peck on the jaw. Lord have mercy upon him, her lips were so soft. Why was he turned on by lips?

“No problem.” he said fastly trying and epically failing at hiding his blush

“Come on now, let's get started.”

Adrien sat on the settee stiffly, hands in his lap. For properness...amongst other things. 

“Hey lose the shoes, get comfortable. “ Marinette said while throwing her own boots out.

Shoes weren't exactly the clothing item he felt the need to lose and...why was Marinette patting the spot next to her? 

‘Come on, I don't bite…” 

Well, that actually sounded innocent coming from Marinette.

“...unless you are into that.”

Nevermind. Yes, he was into that especially if it meant Marinette would drag her lips across his neck and bite and mark him and oh, merde he couldn’t sit next to her with a growing boner. Not that he actually had a choice as Marinette grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him next to her. 

“So I think we should read a little from the poems then…” 

Adrien stopped hearing once Marinette moved her legs and placed them almost on top of his lap. And the bare part of her thighs were just so close he could almost feel the smoothness. Maybe he could touch her, just a little. No! Bad Adrien, we don’t touch people without their permission.

But even with no touching, he was still staring. Honestly, it was just a patch of skin, why was he so fascinated with it? A neuron must have short circuited somewhere in his brain. Yeah, that was the cause. And because one neuron short-circuited his whole brain went jelly. Kind of like with Christmas lights. If one blows, the whole thing stops working. Maybe he should concentrate on something else. Like those beautiful blue eyes staring intently at him. Wait.

Adrien let out a shriek of surprise, much to Marinette’s amusement.

“So now, that you finished dozing off, wanna actually read one of these?”she passed him the book and he just stared at it blankly.”Just open it at a random poem.”

Adrien did just so, happy that he had an excuse to take his eyes off her. Or better said, a reason to take his eyes off her. Seems like luck was catching up on him. He opened the book randomly.

_A Mademoiselle_

Wow, five seconds of luck. It was a new recorded. Too bad it run out. Adrien took a deep breath. Alright, let’s do that. Let’s totally ignore Marinette starring with her big innocent-yes, innocent eyes-at you. He cleared his throat and started reading.

“ _Oui, femmes, quoi qu'on puisse dire/Vous avez le fatal pouvoir/De nous jeter par un sourire_ ”Marinette did that just then and he barely managed to choke out the next verse” _Dans l'ivresse ou le désespoir_ ”

Adrien fake coughed a few more times after that, trying to make his slip up seem like it had totally another reason besides Marinette’s gorgeous smile that could light up the whole of Paris.

“I must be coming with a sore throat or something.” he excused himself.

“Aw, I’m sorry for you.”she side placing a hand on his shoulder”But luckily I have the perfect remedy.” 

The goddamn wink. Was the remedy a kiss from her? Please, say yes.

“Voila! Nothing like the best éclairs in all of Paris to sweeten you up.” she said while taking one off the plate of treats.

Well, he wasn’t about to refuse a dessert. Maybe he was supposed to take the treat from her hand like any decent human being, but no, the inner cat had to come out and make him bite from the éclair directly from her hand. Marinette didn’t seem to mind that much. It took him all of his will force not to lick the remaining cream off her fingers once he finished the éclair. 

Marinette however, didn’t seem to mind doing it herself, though. Licking food of your fingers wasn’t supposed to be seducing. Monsieur Boner seemed to disagree, though, because not only did he pop at the party early, now he was busy doing the hula in Adrien’s pants. When Marinette seemed to finally notice him, she giggled. Was he that red?

“You got a little bit of cream…” she pointed to her own nose.

Adrien was blocked. Something about cream on his nose. Honestly, his brain stopped processing anything correctly about half an hour ago. Marinette didn’t seem satisfied with his lack of reaction. She bent forward and licked the cream off his nose.

Adrien died. Well not really. But close enough. He wondered if he would have written on his grave that he died from an unsolved boner and a girl licking his nose. it was certainly a unique way to die.

“My, you look awfully red.”Adrien finally registered what Marinette was saying.

She prompted herself on her knees, lifting his with her index finger and looking at him straight in the eye. Adrien was sure he was looking like a deer in the headlights, cornered by a huntress ready to eat him alive.

“You may be coming with something.” she said, barely above a whisper or so it sounded to him.

“Oui.” he agreed absently as Marinette hand trailed from his forehead across his face.

His eyes lowered and zeroed on her lips. Fuck everything! He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to see if her lips were as soft as they seemed, or tasted as sweet as he imagined. Adrien leaned in, slowly, his eyes looking back at hers. Just a few centimeters. Marinette didn’t back away. Three centimeters. Those lovely lips curled in a smile. Two centimeters. Adrien clenched the settee harder, not sure what to do with his hands just yet. One centimeter. He closed his eyes and…

An alarm went off.

Adrien decided he will cataclysm his phone into the ground. After he smashed it with a hammer numerous times. He almost wanted to scream when Marinette pulled away.

“That’s your cue?”

Unfortunately. He set an alarm for when he had to go back home. Great. Fantastic. Why as he such an idiot? Also when did the time pass? Exactly how much did he stare at Marinette?

“Yes.” was the only answer he managed to grumble.

Marinette got off him and smiled.

“Didn’t get quite the chance to work on the project huh? We got distracted by sweets.”

If by sweets she meant her lips, sure. He was extremely distracted by them.

“When do you want to meet again?”

“Uh...er...em...I free on Amday. I mean, I am fry on freeday. Ugh...I mean, I’m free on Friday.” he finally managed to blurt out.

“Then Friday it is. By the way, you should take something for that fever. You are still awfully red.”

\---------------------------------

After Marinette escorted Adrien out and returned to her bedroom she fell on the settee with a happy chuckle.

“So, I assume it went well?” Tikki questioned making Marinette grin wickedly.

“Step one of the plan Make Him Stutter, Make Him Blush ™ was a success. Onto step two.”

_Meanwhile at the Agreste Mansion._

“Kid, I thought the yoyo kink was weird, but this really surpasses it.” Plagg shouted looking at his chosen google history.

_éclair kink_  
thigh kink  
smile kink  
is the fact that I think a girl is so beautiful and got such a perfect smile that not even the renaissance painters could capture it properly considered a fetish  
can I get a boner from smiles  
if a girl makes me get a boner by smiling does it mean that I’m attracted to her  
can I be attracted to two persons at the same time  
what’s a threesome which consists of make out and cuddles called 

“Don’t kinkshame me, Plagg!” came Adrien’s reply from the bathroom.


	2. Smitten Kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you so much for all the possitive feedback this fic got! I didn't even dream you'll like it this much. Here is the second chapter, with one more left to go. It is shorter than the last one, but I hope you'll like it! Sorry if there are any mistakes.

Marinette had a constant self-satisfied smile while climbing through the trap door to her balcony. The smile turned into a wicked smirk after she transformed and parkoured over the Parisian rooftops. And it became a straight up shit eating grin when she saw Chat Noir looking a little bit distressed and lost in thought.

 _Temper yourself_ Marinette's brain scolded _it isn't Ladybug who gave him a painful boner and 50% chance of blue balls_

Well, not yet. 

She sneaked up behind him and yes, he was in such deep thought he didn't even notice. Marinette prompted her chin on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. 

"Hello, Chat."

The leather clad superhero let out a yowl and turned around in fighting stance only to be greeted with an amused Ladybug. 

"Now, now, I don't think I'm that ugly."

"My apawlagises my lady." He said with a bow .You are far from ugly, your beauty is impossible to describe by us mere mortals." 

Ladybug giggled as her partner took her hand and kissed it.

"Now, now minou, are you this poetic with every girl you flirt with or am I special?"

"The most special! I don't go writing poems for and about anyone."

"Oh, you wrote poems about me? Now that's new."

Not really. She knew he wrote her a poem for Valentine's Day, but she didn't know it was a normal occurrence.

"Oh, so you are a Musset of the new age. aren't you?”

She bit her lip to keep the smirk that threatened to appear because of the blush that took over his cheeks at the mention of the poet.

“But of course my lady. I'm the cat's meow” he declared after clearing his throat.

“Well then, I have a little challenge for you later.” she said with a wink”After patrol, oui? I take north and east. Meet you in the usual spot Chaton.”

One patrol later, Chat Noir was resting against a chimney at the meeting spot while tapping his boot impatiently. He was really curious what ladybug had in store for him.

_Speaking of...._

The spotted heroine landed gracefully on the roof. Chat made a motion to get up but she didn't let him. Instead, she settled in his lap. The blond had to keep from screaming. What was with girls sitting in his lap lately? Not that he was complaining.

Ladybug stretched a little then wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest, sighing contently. The blond felt the need to pinch himself. Ladybug was sitting on his lap.

“Chat.” she hummed mouth close to his neck, her breath tickling his bare skin.

 _Boner no. Boner yes!_ -Actual conversation between Chat’s brain and Chat’s boner. As per usual, the boner won the fight.

“Oh minou, I have a little challenge for your poetical self.” Ladybug muttered against his neck.

“So you’ve said.” Chat answered absently drunk on the lovely perfume surrounding her. It seemed a little bit familiar to him for whatever reason.

“I challenge you to write a sonnet about my beauty.” she declared.

“Can be done.”

She didn’t answer anymore just hummed happily. Chat was having a little bit of an internal crisis. Because while he certainly wasn’t complaining that Ladybug sat in his lap and leaned against him, he was complaining that his boner was pretty painful. Also, he was afraid she might fee it too and he really didn’t think he will be an alive kitten if that would happen. Chat shifted a little trying to shift her position without disturbing her.

Ladybug giggled.

Chat was frozen. Giggles were supposed to be cute and innocent, not so...wicked. For a moment Marinette’s feral smile appeared in his mind and he shook his head. Don’t think about Marinette when you are with Ladybug, it isn’t fair to either of them. Damn that cuddling threesome under a fluffy blanket sounded more appealing than ever.

“Oh, chaton.” he could hear the...the...sinfulness in her tone and okay, maybe something more than cuddling will be needed.

Ladybug rose her head nd dragged her teeth across his jawline. She bit his earlobe and whispered:”Is that your baton in your pants?”

Chat was suddenly glad they were in semi-darkness cause his face was probably redder than her suit. Seeing his lack of reaction Ladybug giggled again and shifted in his lap, moving so she could straddle his legs. 

“Here kitty kitty kitty.” she said locking her fingers in his hair and pulling his head down and bumped their noses together.

_So cute and innocent._

Then she pulled his head back by the hair and started dragging her teeth across his throat.

_Spoke too soon._

Ladybug gripped his bell with her free hand and started dragging the zipper down while following it licking the new bits of skin exposed. Chat shifted. If he didn't die till now...yeah, he was certainly dead.

Ladybug snickered and stopped her ministrations. She let go of him, but instead put her arms around his shoulders.

“Do I make you uncomfortable, minou?”

“O..oui?I mean no, I mean yes, but no, I mean.”

“Tsk, tsk, I see, well then.” she got off him and started making steps.

Chat got up too, following her steps but not sure what to say. Isn’t like he could just ask her to come back sit on his already hard boner and lick his neck.

“I’ll see you on Saturday.” she declared then gave him a friendly slap on the ass.

With that, Ladybug took out her yoyo and zipped away into the night. If she would have looked back, she would have noticed a smitten kitten falling off the roof and into the huge trash box on the side of the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Adrien is fry on Freeday. AKA second study sessions.(spoiler alert: they will end up stuudying another subect not French literature if you catch my drift)


	3. Sweet Release...not really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the last (shitpost) chapter. Hope you will enjoy it. Thank you so much for the feedback, guys! I never expected people to actually like this story so much.

_Alfred Louis Charles de Musset-Pathay (11 December 1810 – 2 May 1857) was a French dramatist, poet, and novelist. Along with his poetry, he is known for writing…_

Adrien was typing on his IPad fully aware he wasn’t concentrating on what he was writing. Not with Marinette’s lips so close to his ear and her head rested against his side as she was chewing on a chocolate profiterole.

_Musset was born in Paris. His family was upper-class but poor and his father worked in various key government positions, but…_

Marinette rose her head and rested her chin on his shoulder. Honestly, at this point she could say Musset was a dancing ballet for the ducks in the pond in the backyard and Adrien would have typed it down.

As if she heard him, Marinette smiled against his earlobe.

“Put the IPad aside Adrien.” 

It was such a soft sound, a whisper, but it sounded like a command. Which he gladly obeyed, settling the IPad on the little table by the settee. He looked at Marinette expectantly. Did she want a toilet break? A snack break? A cuddle and kisses break? Please let it be a kisses and cuddles break.

Marinette looked up at him with those big blue eyes of hers and popped another profiterole in her mouth, eating slowly and Dieu, there was some cream and chocolate dripping from the corners of her mouth. Then in slow motion(Adrien wasn’t sure if it was actually slow motion or if he was just seeing it as such) her tongue peeked out of her mouth and she licked the chocolate and cream off and Adrien almost launched forward to keep her tongue to go back in her mouth cause...oh Dieu. Marinette flashed him a brilliant smile and yes, apparently it was a let’s make Adrien get a boner break.

“You fine?” Marinette questioned.

“Me? Sure, sure, but you are finer like hella fine...er sorry I mean yeah, I’m okay.”

Stupid, stupid mouth, why was anybody letting him speak?

“Can I ask you something?” 

Adrien nodded, he didn’t trust his mouth to say anything else.

“Would it be alright if I enlarge your jeans? I couldn’t help, but notice they seem awfully tight.”

That’s it. Adrien died. PuRIP, bye, bye world, it was nice knowing you. Adrien got Marireckt. Big time.

“I mean I perfectly understand if you don’t want me to mess with you brand jeans, though.”

She could mess with his jeans. Rip them off as soon as possible preferably. Marinette leaned in and Adrien sniffed her. Oh Dieu, damn the cat side of his brain she will be freaked out now. And she smelled like Ladybug. Did they use the same perfume? Wait, didn’t Ladybug know Marinette? Were they friends...oh, no, no brain don’t go there, don’t get any of those ideas, there is tonight for it...fuck. Here comes the boner.

“You can do whatever you want with me...er…I mean the jeans.”

Marinette reserved smile turned into a wicked smirk.

“Oh, in this case…” she let the sentence unfinished(much like Adrien) as she pushed him on his back.

As easy as you please, she climbed on top of his thighs and kept looking at him deviously. She wasn’t wearing a skirt today, but shorts. Maybe he would have been grateful for that, if it wasn’t for the fact that she still had knee high socks on. With a garter belt. Seriously, why was she torturing him like this? What did he ever do wrong? 

Marinette leaned over, their lips centimeters apart and on second thought, she could keep doing it, if it meant a kiss.

“I hope you aren’t uncomfortable staying in your boxers while I tinker with your jeans.” she whispered then started undoing his belt.  
Somewhere in between trying to control the boner(epic fail) and keeping himself from not fainting(moderately successful), Adrien noticed Marinette’s breath was a mix od strawberries and mint. Did she taste like that too? H was itching to discover.

The sound of his belt hitting the floor woke Adrien from his daze. 

“I hope you don’t mind being in your boxers around me.” Marinette said with a small pout.

 _I don’t mind being in anything around you. Literally, just rip my clothes off and take me right there and then._

Marinette giggled and...no, he didn’t just say that out loud. Had he?

“I’ll be fast.” she promised, dragging his jeans off his feet and getting off the settee.

Just in that moment, it crashed on him that he was laying in her room, in his boxer brief, giving Marinette a very obvious panoramical view of his boner. He wanted to die. The bluenette on the other hand didn’t notice or didn’t care. Probably the second, Adrien didn’t want to brag or anything, but it was just _right there_ and ahem, decent sized to stand up. He meant out. Goddamit brain.

Marinette hummed peacefully while modifying the jeans. Meanwhile, Adrien was internally screaming. Honestly, it seemed to be the only thing he was doing these days.

“Stand up.” Marinette ordered and Adrien executed in less than two seconds.

The girl came back to him from her sewing machine ith his jeans. How much time did pass again? Adrien expected her to give him back his jeans so they could go back to Musset. Nothing killed boners quite like the life of 19th-century romantics. Well, what he didn’t seem to ever learn is expect the unexpected from Marinette.

She looked down. Straight at his boner. She was silent for few moments. Was she offended? Confused? Did she think it was a nice boner? Did his boxer briefs make his ass stand out nicely? Would she slap him over the butt like Ladybug last night? He would like that.

“Seems like your boxer briefs will also need some size modification.” she finally said.

“Er...em..eh...hehe...um…”

Marnette dropped his jeans and put her hands on his chest. She got on her tip toes and Adrien almost had a heart attack when she started licking up his neck. Seeing the reaction she coaxed out of him, Marinette grinned, putting her arms around his shoulders.

“Do I make you uncomfortable, minou?”

Minou? What the....OH MERDE. Shit, fuck, shit, oh freaking God.

“My lady?” he asked hoping it was true because that’s what the sweetest dreams are made of. 

(It was also the way his dream threesome died, but he could deal with it.)

“Took you some time.” she remarked then clutched his shirt.” So kitty, I think I have some unfinished business with you.”

“Dieu, yes, please, finish me.” he basically begged.

Marinette giggled then tapped his nose.

“Poor Chaton. Who said anything about you finishing?”

Adrien groaned. 

“I can’t believe I have such sadistic girlfriend.”

“Since when am I your girlfriend?” she teased.

“Since Wednesday, between giving me the eclair and giving me a boner.”

“Hm, I don’t know about that. What do you bring to the relationship table? I was doing all the work around here till now.”

“Are you challenging me, Princess?”

“Precisely.” she smacked his ass.”Now get your lovely derriere on the settee before I change my mind.”

Marinette never saw someone making such a big leap in all her life. Oh well, there is a beginning for everything.

**Author's Note:**

> The translation for the poem  
> Oui, femmes, quoi qu'on puisse dire,(Yes, women, whataver can be said,)Vous avez le fatal pouvoir(You have the fatal power)De nous jeter par un sourire(To throw us with a smile)Dans l'ivresse ou le désespoir.(In drunkeness or despair.)
> 
> Yes, I picked it on purpose. 
> 
> Next time on whatever this shitpost story is: Ladybug is having the time of her life and Chat falls of a roof.


End file.
